Device manufacturers are always looking for new ways to provide additional value to the purchasers of their paper towel dispensers. For example, one way that paper towel dispensers can provide additional value is to incorporate advertising and/or branding in their paper towel dispensers. Traditional methods of incorporating advertising and/or branding into paper towel dispensers are expensive and struggle to capture the attention of users.